Return of the Prism
Return of the Prism is the first episode of Power Rangers Ninja Steel and is the first part of the two-part pilot. Synopsis Redbot and a young teen named Brody escape to Earth from an alien spaceship with a special artifact called the Ninja Nexus Prism. He and two new friends, Preston & Sarah, must unlock its secrets to defend it from the villainous champion Galvanax. Plot The episode opens up 10 years ago (approximately sometime during the events of Operation Overdrive), narrated by Brody. When he was a kid, the Ninja Nexus Prism chose his father Dane as its protector, leaving behind a mystery alloy called Ninja Steel. Not long after it landed, a trio of aliens, Galvanax, Ripcon, and Madame Odius, arrive to take the prism. Dane hides the Ninja Steel with his other son, Aiden, while Brody is captured. The Prism's Power Star empowers Dane, transforming him into a warrior called a Power Ranger. With this boost, Dane is more than a match for Galvanax, however Ripcon takes Brody hostage in hopes he would surrender. Brody calls out, distracting Dane and allowing Galvanax to blast him, demorphing him. Galvanax takes the star and begins absorbing its power. However, Dane destroys it, causing an explosion. When the dust clears, Dane is gone, and the Prism sits in his place. It absorbs the pieces of the main star, turning them into six smaller stars. Galvanax tries to remove them from the Prism, but it does not allow him to do so. So he takes the entire Prism, and Ripcon brings Brody to their ship, the Warrior Dome. 10 years later, a teenage Brody now works for Galvanax as a slave for Galaxy Warriors: a popular game show where monsters from across the universe compete for the title of champion like Galvanax and to pull out a power star. For 10 years, no one has been able to do so. At Odius' suggestion, Galaxy Warriors would be relocated to Earth to find the Ninja Steel Dane hid. After one match, Brody and his two friends and fellow slaves Redbot and Mick make their escape through the trash chute, with the Ninja Nexus Prism. However Mick is separated from them. Meanwhile on Earth, Summer Cove High School's new student Sarah makes friends with struggling magician, Preston. In doing so, the two see the meteor shower that made up Brody's escape. Deciding to go look, the duo meet Brody and Redbot, where the three humans pull out a Power Star each and fight against one of the more recent victors of Galaxy Warriors, Korvaka, where he attacks the trio in hopes of getting the stars. Remembering his father's battle with Galvanax, Brody, Preston, and Sarah morph into the Red, Blue, and Pink Rangers, quickly destroying him. Deciding to hide the Prism, Preston and Sarah agree to help Brody get home and find the missing Ninja Steel. However the Nexus Prism shoots into the air. Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red) **Taimana Marupo - Young Brody *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink) *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent *Caleb Bendit - Monty *Mike Edward - Dane Romero *Ethan Buckwell - Young Aiden *Byron Coll - Redbot (voice) *Richard Simpson - Galvanax (voice) *Jacque Drew - Madam Odius (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Ripcon, Cosmo Royale (voices) *Tim Raby - Korvaka (voice) *Andi Crown - Datacom (voice) Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red (I) - N/A *Ninja Steel Red (II) - N/A *Ninja Steel Blue - N/A *Ninja Steel Pink - N/A Errors *When this episode first aired on Nickelodeon, it had Dino Super Charge bumpers before and after the commercial breaks, rather than new ones for Ninja Steel. *When Brody, Redbot and Mick fall out of the Galactic Warriors' ship, they fall straight down, but when Preston and Sarah spotted them falling, everything that was emptied out of the ship was falling sideways. Ship emptying.jpg|Ship emptying and Brody, Mick, and Redbot falling straight down. Trash from the ship falling sideways.jpg|Trash from the ship falling sideways. *During the Opening, at Calvin's intro screen, the glowing star in the background is the Ninja Steel Pink Ranger's star glowing yellow. **This error was corrected. *When Korvaka shoots sparks at Brody, he falls on his stomach, but in the next shot Brody's seen on his back, holding his stomach. *When Sarah and Preston tackle Korvaka using Sarah's hover board, She says "See? I told you that wasn't a guy in a costume." even though Sarah couldn't have seen Korvaka from that far away while on their way to tackle him. **Also, the hand that Sarah tackled with switched in the impact shot. She stuck out her left hand for the tackle, but she ends up attacking him with her right hand. **On top of that, Korvaka clearly dropped his sword when he hit the tree, but in the next shot he's seen, he's still holding it. **Also, Sarah was originally going to fall on the ground after the impact shot of the tackle, but in the next frame she lands on her feet. Notes *Like the first episode of Power Rangers Dino Charge, there is no Sentai footage in this episode. *Brody, Preston and Sarah are the first three to appear morphed in this episode. *Hayley & Calvin don't appear morphed in this episode. *Korvaka was stated to be from the Ninninger Galaxy, a clear nod to the very Sentai season that Ninja Steel borrows its footage from. *This episode highlights all of the items and creatures that will eventually be become the basis for the Rangers' Zords, (Dragon, Truck, Dog, Train, and Ninja). Preston turns into a fake dragon, Calvin is working on his truck, Hayley's dog is in the back of the truck, Sarah's hoverboard is described by herself as being as strong as a train, and finally, Redbot is Brody's android. *Korvaka is a partially-repainted version of Mig's cyborg form from ''Power Rangers Operation Overdrive'' while Lavagor is a recycled version of Venjix's first body from ''Power Rangers RPM''. **Ironically, the cast includes Kelson Henderson who, among his several Power Rangers characters, was the voice of Mig in Operation Overdrive. *Among the audience members in the Warrior Dome where Galaxy Warriors is filmed are reused suits of Beevil, Behemoth, Broodwing (minus his head container), Crazar, Jellica, Kamdor, Knight Bot, Necrolai, Snapper, and Vexacus. See Also (Cosmo Royale's costume except the head) (story) Category:Season Premieres Category:Power Ranger Exclusive Episodes